


It's March Again!

by Sinderlin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, March Eridan, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinderlin/pseuds/Sinderlin





	It's March Again!

The bright season ruined any chance at good sailing and ensured erratic weather and unbearable heat. The extra sun hours ruined his mood, too, especially when they had to sail in the midst of rough patch in bright daylight. They'd finally pulled in to the docks, and he'd swept in through town and shut himself in a hotel room since. His crew had followed suit, though in lesser accommodation. He reclined on the bed and finished filling out a few captain's logs and resumed reading a small, well-worn book. A few hours passed in the dim room like that, but his admittedly unrelaxing night was interrupted by a tentative knock on his door.

"Delivery," the monotone voice of a hotel employee called drably. He sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, trudging to the door with a half-feigned reluctance. He hardly ever got mail, mostly due to the fact he was usually at sea, which made the delivery seem almost exciting. He popped the lock on the door and peered through the peephole. A huge box sat on a trolley, wrapped tightly up with harsh transport ropes, beside a bland-looking bell-boy. Dualscar opened the door and stared the boy down.

"What is it?" It seemed a bit larger than he'd expected...any sort of mail to be, really. Unless he was being mailed dead bodies of his crew as a weird and just annoying form of threat, he couldn't figure out what would require such a big box. The bell-boy shrugged and wheeled the trolley in, leaving the unwieldy thing sitting in the middle of the room and strolling back out. Dualscar sighed and closed the door, locking it again and turning to face the box. It was making some sort of noise, soft and high. He pulled open a side table drawer and grabbed one of his daggers. One could never be too careful.

A card was tucked under one of the ropes, tied to a string. It read "Why don't you relax a 8it? With love, Mindfang". How kind and quaint. Dualscar jammed the tip of the dagger between two sides of the box, prying and twisting it until the nails creaked and gave, allowing the side of the box to tip to the fine carpeted floor. A gasp rang from the dark interior of the box. He leaned down, squinting into the wooden crate that held Mindfang's mysterious 'gift'. Clearly, the barely visible troll huddled in the box was the source of the noise. He motioned for the troll to come out with an amused smirk, straightening up.

The figure that emerged was a mixture of fearful and aroused, face flooded with rich violet and hands twitching nervously at their sides. Their hair was parted neatly on one side, combed from unruly wildness into short waves that skirted either side of his brow and didn't even reach his shoulders. His skin was smooth and pale for the most part, though his neck and wrists bore faint tan lines. He was thin and surprisingly unoffensive to the eye, tight-stomached and long-legged. His black tank-top was emblazoned with a purple aquarius sign, and his skirt was pleated and pressed crisply. Dualscar didn't know whether to be offended by the odd mix of low-class(albeit discreet) transport and high-class hooker, or thoroughly amused.

"You're certainly young," Dualscar commented dryly after a moment, eyeing his present. The smaller troll responded almost instantly, lashes flicking down and head tilting just so as he pressed up to Dualscar's unguarded front. Smooth, slender hands slid over his chest and behind his neck, fingers twining in his hair. "Though 'young' and 'experienced' don't seem to be mutually exclusive." His larger, rougher hands found their way to a slim little waist and clamped down, drawing him in closer. "Kid, you got any idea what a shitstorm you've just gotten yourself into?"

"I'm no wiggler. My name is," he pauses briefly, purple-tinged tongue darting out to swipe his lips, "Eridan Ampora. Remember it for later," he adds with a sly smile. Dualscar snorts at the bloated pride in the little slip of a thing that came in a packing crate. Eridan frowns and draws his hands back, grasping for his thoughs through a thick haze. Ah, Mindfang, ever the devious one. Either his plaything was drunk without reeking of alcohol or he'd taken a tablet from her pushy hands. His plump lips were inviting either way, parted as he rolled his words around his mouth thoughtfully.

Dualscar dipped down to capture those lovely glossy lips in a kiss, slipping his tongue out to taste them. Eridan met him more than eagerly, licking along either side of Dualscar's tongue and drawing it in. Their teeth tapped gently, scraping lips when either let their concentration slip. A sea-rough hand slid down to cup Eridan's firm backside through the skirt. Eridan slid his hands low on Dualscar's stomach, skirting the hemline of his pants. Dualscar tugged the silky panties off Eridan's hips and down his thighs, slipping back up with the intention of unzipping the fine pleated skirt.

"Sit back, let me make you feel good," Eridan urged suddenly, pushing him gently but insistently to the chair at the small hotel room desk. Dualscar sighed and obliged, striding back and seating himself facing the slender young troll. The younger purpleblood leaned over him, one hand supporting him on Dualscar's thigh and the other on his wide chest as he pulled Dualscar's lip between his sharp teeth. Beads of purple sprang to the surface as he pulled away, then smeared into thin streaks when their lips crushed back together. When their tongues tangled again, Eridan slid his hand down Dualscar's stomach and pressed between his thighs, kneading the forming lump there.

While Eridan's hands were busy, Dualscar made use of his, shucking his armor and shirt and tugging off the thin tank-top Eridan had come in. He tried to unzip the black skirt again, only to have his hand swatted away with a soft growl. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of gloriously firm ass instead, fingers grazing the already slick lips of Eridan's nook. Eridan groaned and tugged at Dualscar's waistband roughly, nearly ripping his pants off when he lifted his hips to help him out. Dualscar started protesting the rough treatment, but fell near-silent at the sentation of a hot, wet nook grinding against his bare bulge. He moaned and tried to shift Eridan onto his tip, but stilled at another low growl.

"I can make this amazing if you'll let me," Eridan spat irritably, nipping at Dualscar's collarbone while he ground down against the fat side of the bulge. Dualscar sighed shakily, hands resting on Eridan's hips once again, leaning back to let the younger troll work his tongue, teeth, and lips on his strong neck. Mindfang was almost certain to be annoyed by those little lovebites warmed over with purple hickeys. The hot, slippery pressure on just one side of his bulge wasn't anywhere near good enough, though. He lifted Eridan by the hips, snarling right back at the warning growl and letting his bulge writhe into that sweet split.

Eridan bit into the soft join of neck and shoulder in retribution, ignoring the hiss of pain and pleasure above him. When Dualscar eased up, Eridan did the same and ever so slowly sank down on the thick bulge. Both moaned, grinding their hips together. When Dualscar tried to buck him into action, though, Eridan simply lifted his hips and glared. He threw his hands up in frustration and finally allowed Eridan the control he'd been pushily angling for.

"You'll love it," Eridan assured him smugly, already rolling his hips. It was a little stop-and-start at first, but soon he had a slow rhythm going. His soft, slick insides sucked at Dualscar's bulge every time he rolled his hips up, and swallowed him up with every bounce back into his lap. It was hard to admit, but he was pretty great, especially with his lips parted over an open moan. Dualscar gripped the arms on the chair, nails digging into the wood as he tried not to grind his playmate over his shaft like a simple sex toy and miraculously succeeding. Eridan's hands slid back up to Dualscar's shoulders and locked behind his neck, leaving the brunt of the work to his legs. An early drop pulled an unexpectedly loud moan out of the both of them, urging Eridan to bounce faster.

He was panting and beading with sweat already, clenched tight around Dualscar and shivering at the obscene noises coming from between them. Eridan whined softly, hands pulling at each other uselessly. Dualscar groaned again, barely keeping his hips still while his nails pulled up splinters of wood from the chair arms. Eridan gasped and whimpered, snapping his hips harshly with his eyes half-lidded and glazed with ecstacy. He clung tight to Dualscar while his hips jerked, bulge and nook twitching at the edge of release. Finally, with a breathy moan, he was gone, thick purple rolling down his inner thighs and across Dualscar's stomach. Dualscar clapped his hands to Eridan's hips, grinding up into his oversensitive nook and relishing the tiny whimpers and gasps as he finished himself off and added to the flood of purple with a shuddering sigh.

They both slump in the chair bonelessly for a while before Dualscar decides it's about time to clean up. He peels the younger troll away and chuckles at his ruined skirt, sending him to the wash room without a second thought. He takes a moment to ponder how Mindfang could have found such a perfect pet, though.


End file.
